


ComicCon is coming

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Black Widow (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU where everyone's alive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa discovers the wonderful world of cosplay (and totally looks like a real-life Black Widow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	ComicCon is coming

\- You could totally pull it off.

Jon was leaning against the wall in Sansa’s room. It had been such a long time since he’d seen his sister so happy – ComicCon was coming, and Sansa knew exactly what she’d do. She never went; Robb and Jon and even Theon did, usually cosplaying Ninja Turtles with the occasional help of Arya, but for Sansa, it was a first. She’d discovered comics a few month ago when she stole a few from Arya – and now her Natasha Romanoff cosplay was all she’d been able to think about for _days_.


End file.
